


His Goddess

by FromTheInsideOut



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mention of Karou, Secret Twist at the End, Vaginal Sex, witty banter during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromTheInsideOut/pseuds/FromTheInsideOut
Summary: Hikaru is determined to get his wife pregnant and he wants to enjoy himself while trying.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	His Goddess

“Just let me hold you a little bit longer.”

“Hika I gotta get up. I’m running late as is due to your unexpected morning surprise.” She smirked.

“Oh don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.” He snickered while squishing their cheeks together. “Besides how are we going to make a baby if you’re constantly staying up late for work?”

“If it happens, it happens. No need to force anything.” Poking his chest lightly. “This doesn’t fall just on me either sir. I’m not the one flying out every other weekend for this, that, and the other.”

“I can’t fall behind on fashion or software. Taking a break from either would set everything else back.”

“See,” she quipped. 

“Come on Haru you didn’t let me finish.” His brows furrowed slightly in annoyance. “As I was saying, I swear the second you get pregnant I am staying close to home. I’ll make Kao go by himself to the international meetings. He might miss me a little but I’m sure his boyfriend will tag along for the support portion. And I don’t own the software company yet so dad can handle the heavy lifting while I cut back on my involvement for the time being. Easy peasy.”

“Sure. Sure. Whatever you say. Now can I get up yet?”

“Just call in, tell them you’re sick or something.” 

“That would be a lie.” Her voice was growing in irritation the longer she was held hostage in her own bed.

A glint of mischief flickered across his face as his arms flung off the soft blankets and he tumbled across her slender frame. “Then tell them the truth. Something along the lines of, ‘ _ sorry I can’t come into work my husband won’t let me leave our bedroom till we successfully conceive a child. _ ’”

She softly chuckled as he placed tender kisses down her neck. “Now that would be considered inappropriate speech for the workplace. I would surely receive a write up for that.” Fingertips dug into his shoulders as his lips worshiped her womanly curves.

“Ootori can shove it. His wife is already pregnant.” Tongue and lips dip between the peaks and valleys of each breast while his thumbs caress restlessly over her hip bones.

“Ahhh, Hika.” Her voice fluttered out in breathy tones from her husband’s worshipful attention. “Care to tell that to his face?” The corners of her mouth upturned before a soft moan tumbled out carelessly from her lips.

Dragging his lips sensually across her stomach he breathed silent pleas and praises onto her skin. “Put him on speaker and I’ll tell him right now.” His voice was gruff with want as he looked up at her before dipping his tongue greedily into her warmth.

Her fingered laced tightly into his brown locks as her mind watched the room begin to spin around them. “Oh, I’m sure that would be-” her back arched from a wave of pleasure that coursed through her body “-ah, more inappropriate than your last suggestion.” She whined while tightening her grip on his hair. 

Calloused hands and a warm tongue work in tandem while a constant stream of superlatives and panted breaths create a symphony of heavenly sounds building from the top of the bed. Sensing her pleasure about to topple over for a second time that morning he slowed his ministrations -stopping completely- much to the dismay of his wife.

“I was-” eyes snapping open “-why did you stop?”

“Basic anatomy dictates that it is impossible to make a baby with just my hands or mouth.” He smirked triumphantly as he crawled up from between her legs. “So why not kill two birds with one stone? I have single-handedly -pun intended- managed to keep you in bed longer and get to make love to you again. Win-win in my book.” 

Her body tensed and shuttered from the warmth of his throbbing member. “God, so devious.” Slender fingers gripped hard on his forearms as his body set a steady pace. Tongues sharing sloppy kisses spurred on by the mounting pleasure swirling between them. As the haze of ecstasy clouded their vision, they toppled over the edge into oblivion with each other. A rhythm of pulsing and groaning bring them back into the present as their lungs gasp for air.

“This will never get old.” He grinned as he placed a series of kisses all over her face.

“It might get old in a couple more months considering my stomach will be a bit more round than it is right now.” Her eyes gestured between the little space between their bodies.

“What?” His face scrunched in confusion.

“Well, the doctor did say that I would probably start showing in a couple of months. I was going to tell you tonight over dinner, which is why I was trying to leave earlier. I guess now we can skip the dinner since you already know the news.” Her lips softly kissed his gaping mouth.

“You’re pregnant?” Asking again for clarity.

Pulling his face down to her she gave him a long slow kiss- just for good measure. “Congrats Hika-love. Now you better keep up your end of the bargain. I’m pregnant so you work on being around more often. My next appointment is on Wednesday, wanna come?” She asked as she stroked his cheek.

“So you are saying you knew all along? You let me ramble on about being a dad earlier when you knew full well you were already pregnant?” His eyes glossed over as tears begin to spill and trickle down his face.

“Love? Oh, Hika! I am so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner!” Her hands hurriedly reach up to begin wiping away each tear streaming down his face as her mouth repeated her apology.

A shaky voice cut through the steady cadence of her apology. “And you call me devious.” His arms scooping behind her back to deepen their embrace as his steady cadence of ‘I love yous’ fill the room. 

In one swift motion, they shifted positions, gravity pushing them closer together. “To make up for your deviousness you are definitely calling in today. You owe me unlimited cuddles and makeup shower sex for this bad behavior.” Giving her ass a hard squeeze she squealed with delight.

“Fine you win today, I’ll call.” 

Releasing her from his grip, he watched as she grabbed her phone off the nightstand. He watched her hand mindlessly caress her barely there bump as she swayed rattling off a few instructions to her business associate.  _ How often has she done that in the past few weeks without me noticing?  _ His heart swelled with great anticipation to see the love of his life magnificently carry his child. 

Hearing the conversation coming to an end he padded his way over to his wife and kneeled before her pressing sweet kisses into her stomach. His adoration for her would only grow and he would continue to worship her like the goddess she was.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at writing smut/explicit content. I hope it quenched your thirst for some steamy interactions between Hika and Haru. This is also posted on my Tumblr page (see profile for link).
> 
> Thanks for reading and any comments you may have regarding this fic!


End file.
